Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Suggestions Octorok vs. Mad Scrub Both long ranged combatants, who is the long shot? Jaygo Katarr 12:40, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : When I was a kid, growing up and playing Zelda along the way, I would always get these two characters mixed up, for awhile I thought they were the same creature actually. To see them in the same match-up is a real dream come true and I think it would be a really close call of a contest. Megalinkv2 13:12, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : The only similarity I see is that they both spit things at Link with cylinder-shaped mouths. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:19, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : I think that the fact that they live in totally different enviroments throws it off a bit for me. NintendoGamer1124 : : two things that spit nuts at link that can be deflected by the shield, Interesting. Plus, there are on land Octoroks.Solar flute : : That doesn't really change much. Wolfos and ChuChu are in very different environments even though they're both on land. They can sometimes be found in the same area, but they're generally in very different places. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:24, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Ocarina of Time vs. Wind Waker Which is the better instrument? Also incorporates the way the instrument is played. Hey, I had to come up with something. Remember, oppose and you're blocked :P --AuronKaizer 03:44, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : :ya right AK. Anyways i think its a good idea--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 03:51, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : Meh. I don't really like it, but it's not that bad. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:11, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. Zelda2108 11:41, 19 October 2008 : : I think it is too obvious of fight to me. Recently seeing how most fights how popularity contest instead of who-would-win-if-these-two-monsters-were-put-in-arena-and-fought-to-the-death type of fight that the OoT would win because of its populartity. NintendoGamer1124 : : I wonder if any people are going to support it or give it neutrals just because they don't understand that AuronKaizer was joking about blocking them if they oppose? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:55, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : I can see this as an argument right now. On the other hand though I can see young link and toon link playing their instruments together. I wonder what will be liked better? Spirit of time : : You'll never catch me alive! Solar flute 04:03, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : I don't plan to >:) --AuronKaizer 23:38, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : I see people coming to the temple and mistaking it as the games. Also I want to see 3 fights down more. Metroidhunter32 22:11, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Zora vs. River Zora : : I'm not sure what it is about this fight, but I don't like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:12, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : Well, I just don't plain like it :P Spirit of time : : I agree with the above. --AuronKaizer 23:53, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : :Me too. Zelda2108 07:22, 20 October 2008 : : I like ti I mean it's two differetn evolutions of zora evn though the zora will win. NintendoGamer1124 : :Could somebody please explain the reason? Solar flute Valoo vs. Volvagia Dragon vs. Dragon! Which one roars supreme? Pink*Ninja. : : You really don't need to delete it even if it has been suggested. The rules only state that you can't suggest something two weeks in a row. As for the fight itself, it's not a bad fight, but it's a little less original than I would like in a Temple of Courage fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:53, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : We could give it a try. I like it. --AuronKaizer 23:53, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : Pretty good.Zelda2108 07:27, 20 October 2008 : ; sorry but that themes been done twice before. Solar flute : : Agreed not very original and im tired of all the dragons. NintendoGamer1124 Zant's Hand vs. Wallmaster Sorry i forget to put my name on this, not that it matters. NintendoGamer1124 : : I like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:54, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : I know who is going to win and I just want to see how bad. Metroidhunter32 20:34, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : Some thought was put into this, and it shows. Definitely wanna see this. --AuronKaizer 23:53, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : : It will be interesting to see how people vote in this one.Zelda2108 07:34 20 October 2008 : : I think this'll be really one sided, as most things that involve Twilight Princess are, I think it would be a one sided duel the whole way through. Jaygo Katarr 13:08, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : I don't know. The Wallmaster is pretty rooted down in the series, whereas Zant's Hand plays a fairly minor role in Twilight Princess. Kind of like (yes, I know this is not a good fight, it's just an example) Link vs. Dark Link. In my opinion, Dark Link looks cooler and has a better concept than Link, but Link is going to get quite a few votes simply for being the hero of the series. I think that some people vote for things just because they appear in more games or have a more nostalgic feel to them, and that's why I think that this will be a fairly even fight, or at least not a one-sided one. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:27, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : This would be a bit interesting BUT, I also think this one will be very one sided but I disagree with Jaygo as I think the Wallmaster has a much better chance to walk away victorious. The Wallmaster just has alot more history, it's been around since the original Legend of Zelda and personally scared the pants off of me as a kid. Megalinkv2 12:20, 24 October 2008 (UTC) : :Jaygo and Megalink you guys are just proven how this fight could split either way and how close it could be. NintendoGamer1124 : :you know, Megalink makes a point. We've proved that twilight Princess ones can lose in a landslide before. Wallmaasters obvioulsly win. Solar flute Bongo Bongo vs. Death Sword Battle of two foes who are more than they seem. Metroidhunter32 01:58, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : Er...The only similarities I see are that they're both undead and they're both invisible to the naked eye. For that matter, they're very different kinds of undead things. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:50, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : Little connection.Zelda2108 07:25, 20 October 2008 : : The partlly invisible is what I'd ment by more that they seem. Metroidhunter32 20:29, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : : a lot of people really want to see death sword and bongo bongo in a Temple of Courage fight and most people fall short and cant find a good match up for either of them. NintendoGamer1124 Diabolical Cubus Sisters vs. Poe Sisters Battle of the poes! Who will win? : : I know I opposed this the last time this was in the Temple of Courage, but I actually like it this time.....maybe it's because of AuronKaizer's comments about me needing to lower my expectations? Well, I've had rude comments affect me for the better before. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 08:30, 26 October 2008 (UTC) : : Just so we can get it out of the way...it's not like it's a bad fight or anything. --AuronKaizer 08:51, 26 October 2008 (UTC) : : Will you stop? There was nothing rude in that suggestion. --AuronKaizer 08:51, 26 October 2008 (UTC) : : i have never liked this fight and i rather see some of the other fights more. NintendoGamer1124 : : I'll stop when you stop being rude. Your suggestion itself wasn't rude, and was probably a good one, but the way you presented it was very insulting to me - hence, I found it rude. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:25, 26 October 2008 (UTC) : :I've been trying to get this fight up for so Long. Solar flute